Home Office Dispatch 6
FOR EYES ONLY 'From the Office of the Home Secretary: ' 'To the Imperial Office; ' 'To the Office of the Imperial Chancellor; ' 'To the Office of the Director of the ISSB; ' 'To the Office of the Justice Secretary. ' Operation Ozymandias, Phase III After the interrogation of key suspect Aleksander Spjelkavik, the location of the blacksite previously only known as "the Citadel" was finally discovered. Through a tunnel entrance located in the sewers under the 5th Avenue, near the Capitol, a bunker-like structure could be reached. Our agents in the field were then promptly informed and sent to the site. Ergo commenced the third and final phase of Operation Ozymandias, nicknamed "Ruin". After a quick search, an unlocked door was found and stormed. Through the tunnels and corridors of the underground compound traces could be found of chemical cover-ups, descibred by the suspect in his testimony as part of the "Vaporisation" process. Nonetheless, rests of paperwork, devices and chemical compounds scattered throughout the location (in what seemed to be the left-overs of a desperate attempt to erase evidence and evade capture) were seized. Alas, anonymous testimony and wire recordings have confirmed the theory of a dark organization. The GCC, or Grand Council of the Cross, headed by Aleksander Spjelkavik and Richard Wolff, was finally unveiled as a covenant of plotters who had as their main objective the complete disruption of the Rule of Law. That would have been achieved through the "the Day of Equilibrium", a term employed by the cult to designate the deflagration of the pathogen and the start of societal mayhem and civil disobedience. After the breakout of the virus, the organization would have awaited the complete spread of the disease and popular revolt against the State. Amidst the chaos, they would come out of hiding and deliver the antidote to the disease, thus becoming saviours in the eyes of the public. Thereafter, an attempt to seize power through a landslide victory in the urns would be attempted, allowing the organization to effectively install itself in control of the State and eliminate all opposition. Furthermore, there were also plans to seize power in other nations, an allegation confirmed by wired recordings revealing the presence of the virus in container ships. Those are already being searched for and all proper information regarding their existence, location and importance has already been diligently compiled and sent to the Coast Guard, which is now expected to sent out search parties in order to seize said ships. The Imperial Navy has also been informed, in case the use of better armed vessels is required to seize any vessels located in international and further waters. At last, the Home Office has all reasons to believe that both the GCC and the NFPWP, with whom it had close ties as its political facade, are now finally dismantled. All elements who evaded arrest have already been included in the Terrorist and Wanted Watch Lists. The Home Secretary has already personally contacted the Director of the National Police and given specific directives on the creation of ad hoc search groups. Moreover, the Home Secretary would like to inform that is now in contact with the Justice Secretary and the Imperial Chancellor in order to find a proper prosecutor for the case and define when the trials are to commence. It is expected that Justice shall be swiftly and diligently conducted, ever in His Imperial Majesty's name and according to the democratic principles established in the Constitution. May the guilty be punished, the fallen avenged and the innocent appeased. Yours sincerely, '' ''William Crest, Home Secretary Category:The Imperial Constitution